


I Love You Too Much

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Not Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Steve catches Tony in the act.Prompt: “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”





	I Love You Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt list](https://serving-inspiration.tumblr.com/post/163430783242) made by [serving-inspiration](https://serving-inspiration.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Steve stared at the blood that stained Tony’s hands, clothes, lips. “What the hell?”

Tony dropped the drained soldier to the floor. “Steve, you weren’t supposed to see this.” He took a step toward him, but Steve backed away. “Steve, please.”

“What the hell did you do to him, Tony?”

He glanced away, unable to meet Steve’s eyes. “I drank his blood.” There was no way to lie when the evidence was all over him, staining him with his sins, his curse.

“You’re a vampire?” came the dreaded question.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Steve lowered his gaze to the unfortunate victim to the monstrous bite; the uniform of the German army. This man would have fallen to Steve’s own.

But which death was crueler?

“You ever bit me,” Steve softly stated.

“I don’t want to,” Tony answered. “I…” He slowly met Steve’s eyes. Such a beautiful blue he would never forget for as long as he lived. “I love you too much to ever want to hurt you.”

“You can’t just say that -”

“I  _ know _ I can’t, but it’s true.” Tony went up to him. “No one else is here, no one is listening.”

“Tony.”

“I know I behaved poorly by not being honest when we met, but how could I? You would never believe me without some sort of proof.”

The door opened and Peggy peeked in. “Captain Rogers, you… oh my.”


End file.
